As a driving support apparatus which performs driving support for a driver in the related art, an apparatus which notifies a lighting state of a traffic signal and a time until the lighting state changes is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 receives the traffic signal information regarding the lighting state and the lighting time of a traffic signal and sends a notification of a time until the lighting state of the traffic signal changes through a speaker on the basis of the received traffic signal information. By sending notification of the time until the lighting state of the traffic signal changes, mentally calm driving can be urged.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-171459